


Sick Day Delight

by Vivien_Taylor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien_Taylor/pseuds/Vivien_Taylor
Summary: Pregnant Loki is stuck at home with his sick teenage daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mpreg.  
> Don't like don't read.  
> I'm horrible with grammar and writing...  
> ...And life in general.  
> Enjoy.

6:30 a.m

"Babe?" Darcy whispered carding her fingers through her husbands hair.

The god sighed deeply as he opened his eyes to find her hovering over him.

"Hey," she said with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips, "I'm heading off to work, o k?"

Loki nodded his head as he shifted his long legs beneath the bed sheets.

"Olivia isn't feeling well, so I'm letting her play hookie today."

"Not feeling well?" He yawned blinking up at her curiously, "whats wrong with her?"

"Lady problems."

Loki turned his face into the pillow and groaned. "Did not need to know that." 

"Hey you asked buddy, " Darcy chuckled quietly, "but I gave her two ibuprofen and sent her back to bed so she should be fine."

The god shot his wife a dubious look as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

"I'll see you tonight." She said pulling away and moving down to his abdomen.

Loki watched with sleepy amusement as she peeled back the covers and exposed his rounded belly.

She leaned down once more and pressed a tender kiss to his clothed bump.

"Bye bye Madeline, mama loves you." 

"Don't you mean Matthew?" He intoned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Mmm, I don't think its a boy." She teased drawing the covers back over his belly.

"Thinking and feeling are two different things." Loki admonished sweeping a hand over his stomach, "and I 'feel' that I'm carrying a son."

"Well far be it from me to interupt your feelings." Darcy chuckled shaking her head.

"Indeed." He hummed.

"Go back to sleep, I'll see you guys tonight."  
~~~~~  
8:55

"Good morning." Loki yawned watching as his daughter staggered into his bedroom.

"Mmmehhh." The teenager mumbled incoherently as she dragged her feet towards his side of the bed.

"Olivia..."

"Ehh?" She yawned pushing her jet black hair out of her face.

"Olivia Marie, don't you dare." He warned watching as she held her arms out to him, "You are far too old to be coddled, and don't think for a second I won't send you to school."

The teenager stopped infront of her father to give him an innocent pout.

"But daddy," she whimpered rather dramatically, "I don't feeeeeeel good!"

And with that she flung herself over top of his side, careful to not jostle her sibling.

Loki grunted under the added weight and scoffed a bit breathlessly.

"Yes well, talk to me when you're eight months pregnant." He snarked before realzing his mistake, "Which shouldn't happen for another thirty years."

"Psh no worries there, I can't even get a date for homecoming."

"Darling, of course you could," her father said gently, "You're just not allowed to."

"Gee dad, is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"If it does the trick then feel free to go to school." The god deadpanned.

"No. My tummy hurts, and I'm in emotional distress." She reasoned pushing herself up and sitting crosslegged beside him.

Loki snorted rolling his eyes skyward.

"While no doubt you are uncomfortable, for reasons I can now sympathsize with while having a uterus, I believe a three day weekend was your ultimate goal."

The teenager gave her father a devious look, much similar to his own. 

"Perhaps...." she admitted, her green eyes staring down into his with a hint of a mischeif.

"But forreal dad this period is the worst one I've had in a wh-"

"-Alright alright enough!" He moaned flinging his arm across is eyes.

Olivia bit her lip to contain her laughter as she wiggled her way to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So I need cuddles and pancakes before I am to be well again."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle this time.

"Rotten brat." He mumbled flicking her ear lightly.

His daughter retaliated by poking him in the side, making him jolt. 

"Come on you old goat, I want breakfast." 

"Mm, breakfast sounds lovely. What are you making, daughter?"

The teenager arched an eyebrow down at her smirking father.

"Nah bro what are YOU making, I'm the sick one here."

"Firstly, I'm your father and I'm carrying your so called 'bro'. And secondly, I require more sustenance than you for that very reason." He admonished flinging back the covers and making sure they enveloped his daughter.

Olivia sputtered at the offending blankets thrown in her face as her father stiffly made his way out of bed.

"Firstly, old man, that's my brother OR sister. And secondly I've lost an incredible amount of blood this morning and I could pass out at the stove and set the house on fire!"

The god of mischief placed one hand on his back and used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Cereal it is."

"Dad! Nooooo!" She whined flopping back onto the bed and kicking her feet.

Tuning out his daughters tantrum he grazed across the room and out the door.

"Daaaad, pancaaakes!" She called.

"Cereal or school Olivia Marie."  
~~~~~~~  
9:36 a.m

"Dad..."

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Leave me be child."

"Give me a bite!"

Green eyes glared up at his daughter as he hugged the cereal bowl closer to his chest.

"Give me a bite or I'm telling mom." She growled inching closer to him, "I did the chivalrous thing and let you have the rest of the good cereal because you're an incubator."

With a long suffering sigh he sat his bowl on the table, watching bitterly as the fifteen year old stabbed her spoon into the Coco pebbles.

"You have no right," he grumbled as he batted her spoon away with his own, "to be eating the only cereal I like."

"Coco pebbles?" Olivia scoffed as she pulled out a chair beside her father, "I mean it's not like you need it."

Loki leaned back in his chair and ran a hand down over his belly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Olivias glanced over at her father before rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh so you're not calling me fat?"

"Just...Nevermind."

Loki snorted as she returned to her own bowl of apple jacks allowing him to finally finish his.

He watched her as she ate, admiring what a beautiful young woman his little girl had grown up to be. She looked just like Darcy, save the exact coloring she inherited from him. The porcelain skin, green eyes, and the curly raven hair.

Nevermind the damned right side that she had shaved off. 

"Please tell me you are growing that back?"

"Huh?" She asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"Do not say 'huh'." He droned, "you say 'pardon' or 'excuse me'. 

He then reached over to roughly rub his thumb across her shaved spot.

"Um 'excuse me', I'm eating!" She groused swatting his prying hand away, " and I'm not growing it out. It's cool."

"Is it now?"

"Yeah. Tessa had hers done at the beginning of the school year and so did Katie."

"Mmmhhmm." He observed pursing his lips, "So if Tessa and Katie jumped off the top of Stark tower would you jump as well?"

"Oh my god dad, it's not like that." She snapped getting up and gathering the empty bowls taking them to the sink.

"Besides Tessa and Katie wouldn't jump off of Stark Tower, you'd probably be the one to chuck them through a window."

"I see I will never live that down." He smirked.

"Yeah, you look real torn up about it."  
~~~~~

10:50 a.m

"Olivia, I have no idea what you are watching," Loki drawled emerging from the bathroom with wet hair and fresh pajamas, "but I shall go ahead and inform you to not get used to it."

"What.." she mumbled too entranced with the cartoon.

"I know you heard me, brat." he intoned flicking her on the back of the ear as he walked past her and into the kitchen.

She spun around and watched her father shift his weight from foot to foot as he stared into the fridge.

"Hey, grab me a mountain dew!" 

"Something within that request is lacking."

Grinding her teeth she tried once more.

"Father, can you pretty please bring me a mountain dew."

"Much better." He praised sarcastically grabbing two bottles of water and walking back into the living room.

The girl wrinkled her nose as her father handed her the water and look a seat opposite of her on the couch.

"This isn't mountain dew...."

"Indeed. The caffeine and sodium in soda can actually cause cramps to worsen and make you feel more bloated when on your cycle."

Olivia gawked at him a moment processing the information then stuck out her bottom lip.

"Aww daddy, you really do care that I don't feel good."

Loki rolled his eyes for what felt like the twentieth time that morning as she crawled over and snuggled into his side.

"Of course I care," he mumbled pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I couldn't imagine dealing with you whining about your female troubles all day."

"Ahhh, and the moments gone." She lamented.

The god smiled reaching down and pulling the lever to recline the couch.

"Olivia don't think I've forgotten about the television program." He said wriggling a bit to find a better position, "hand me the remote."

"Yeah over my dead body." She giggled tucking it under her legs, "you are the worst channel hopper ever."

"So there is nothing I can do to persuade you to give me the remote?" He questioned.

Olivia decided to ignore the playful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Can you co-sign for me to get a tattoo?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then I guess the T.V is mine." She shrugged.

He figured she would say that. Didn't matter he knew how his daughter worked and what tact to use.

"Ooh..." he breathed after a few minutes of silence.

His daughter was drawn back to reality as she turned to cast a concerned eye.

Loki winced slightly and arched his back to emphasize his belly as he pressed a hand to the side.

"Daddy?" She frowned pulling back slightly to look at him, "you ok?"

Damn he didn't mean to scare the poor girl. He needed to tone it down a bit.

"Quite alright darling," he assured sparing her a warm smile, "your brother is a tad bit restless at the moment is all."

"Or sister..." She added quickly staring at the swell of his belly.

Cartoon forgotten Olivia sat the remote on top of his belly.

It teetered slightly from the rolling kicks underneath it causing his daughters eyes to widen.

"Thats awesome!" She breathed excitedly, barely noticing when her father replaced the remote with her hand.

"Why don't you two entertain eachother?" He suggested, "though I suggest you do relish being an only child while you can, darling."

Loki watched as his firstborn flopped over on her stomach to be face to face with his belly as she continued to feel around.

The look of wonder on her face was almost a greater victory than gaining back the remote control.


End file.
